The God, Dark King and The Red Queen
by MikanGeunSuk
Summary: Hashirama, Mito dan Madara terjebak dalam suatu skenario takdir yang tak bisa mereka ubah. / Pernikahan politik, Cinta yang salah, telah mejerat ketiga tanpa pernah bisa mereka lari atau sembunyi. Sementara tak ada waktu untuk ego pribadi, karena kekacauan dunia telah dimulai. BAD SUM / WARNING INSIDE / DLDR / RNR? / ARIGATO
1. Chapter 1

**Fict OOTD | The God, Dark King and The Red Queen | Chapter 1 |HashiMiMada | M for Lime | Drama , Hurt/Comfort| Semi-Canon | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | Original story by Mikan desu . | cover by HashixMito Fanspage**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **\- Pernikahan politik, Cinta yang salah. Kekacauan dunia. Telah menjerat ketiganya pada satu skenario takdir yang tak bisa diubah. | "Tidak ada wanita yang lebih beruntung dari Uzumaki Mito, karena hanya dirinya yang bisa menyentuh sang "Raja Kegelapan", dengan sebelah tangan mendekap "Sang Dewa" |**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **===oooo===**

"Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, Mito- _hime_..." satu suara mengingatkanku dari arah belakang. Kuintip melalui ujung ruby ku. Dia salah salah satu pelayan tertua di keluarga Uzumaki. Mengingatkanku untuk berhenti memasang wajah cemberut dengan mengerucutkan bibirku.

Aku membuang pandanganku bosan. Sementara kedua orangtuaku sibuk mempersiapkan kedatangan sang tamu istimewa. Seseorang yang selalu keduanya sebut selama seminggu terakhir. Calon suamiku.

Menyebalkan! Satu kata itu terasa sangat memenuhi otakku saat ini. Kenapa aku harus menikah dengan lelaki yang tidak aku cintai? Baiklah, aku memang tidak juga mengerti cinta itu seperti apa, tapi yang jelas tidak mungkin kan kau jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang belum pernah kau kenal dan temui sebelumnya?

Namun seminggu belakangan kedua orangtuaku sibuk mendadak sibuk mempersiapkan segalanya tentang pesta pernikahanku. Semua terjadi sejak pemimpin klan Senju itu menyatakan diri untuk meminang diriku.

Apa dia sudah gila? Atau memiliki kepribadian yang aneh? Bagaimana dia bisa meminang seorang wanita untuk menjadi pengantinnya tanpa pernah bertemu sama sekali sebelumnya?

Jangan-jangan, kabar yang beredar selama ini benar adanya? Bahwa sang Dewa dunia shinobi itu adalah lelaki gila dengan pemikiran yang tak bisa ditebak? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya jika harus berjodoh dengan orang seperti itu?

"Otou-sama, aku ingin ke kamar mandi sebentar." Elakku cepat dengan nada bosan. Ayahku memberikan anggukan persetujuan, juga melalui manik matanya menyuruh beberapa pengawal mengawasiku agar tidak melakukan tindakan nekat seperti kabur dari pertemuan penting ini.

'Cih... sial!' Desis ku kesal. Dengan pengawalan seketat ini, akan sulit bagiku untuk melarikan diri dengan tenang tanpa keributan. Kecuali...

"Kalian tunggulah. Aku akan segera kembali..." Ujarku sambil memasuki kamar mandi. Dengan segera aku melayangkan pukulan tinju andalanku yang langsung membuat dinding roboh seketika!

Secepat kilat aku berlari menghindar dari pandangan dan kejaran para pengawal kepercayaan keluargaku itu. Aku sengaja memasuki wilayah hutan Negara Hi yang berbatasan langsung dengan Uzugakure sehingga semakin sulit mereka menemukanku.

Setelah yakin mereka tak akan mampu mengejar dan menemukanku, aku segera menyandarkan diri di pohon untuk menenangkan diri. Kutarik Kimono indah yang dipakaikan padaku untuk menyambut acara penting ini hingga hanya selapis kain tipis yang tersisa. Kurasa aku harus membeli pakaian di desa terdekat karena pakaian sebelumnya terasa mengganggu dan menghambat gerakanku.

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. Merasa lega sekaligus bersalah. Aku lega berhasil kabur, sekaligus merasa bersalah karena telah membuat kekacauan bagi klan ku. Klan Uzumaki.

Tiba-tiba aku kembali harus waspada saat melihat bayangan seseorang dari kejauahan. Sekilas aku melihat iris matanya yang yang berbentuk rumit dengan pendaran warna semerah darah.

Aku melihat sosoknya mendekat ke arahku. Terlalu terpaku dan terkejut dengam kehadiran sosok itu membuatku lupa untuk bergerak dan melarikan diri.

Seorang lelaki. Dengan helaian raven memanjang sebatas pinggang dan diurai, menampilkan kesan liar. Matanya menatap nyalang, wajahnya terlihat tak ramah, namun terlihat sangat menggoda.

Pahatan sempurna yang terukir di wajah tampannya untuk sesaat membuatku menahan nafas. Dia begitu dekat denganku. Sosok itu, yang selama ini menjadi desas -desus sebagai sang Raja Kegelapan dunia shinobi, pemimpin klan berlambang kipas, klan Uchiha. Uchiha Madara.

Dia nyata berada di hadapanku saat ini. Dengan jarak hanya beberapa centi!

"Apa yang dilakukan gadis secantik dirimu di hutan ini?" Pertanyaan dingin dengan kalimat seperti menggoda itu meluncur dari bibirnya, aku tak menyangka orang sedingin dan seliar dirinya bisa mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu.

Kurasakan wajahku memerah. Memang bukan yang pertama kali aku dipuji karena kecantikanku. Namun mengapa semua terasa berbeda saat kalimat itu meluncur dari bibirnya?

Kulihat dia mendekat. Memajukan tubuhnya hingga ujung hidung bangirnya menyentuh sedikit helaian merah cemerlangku.

Onyx tak berdasarnya seolah menelanjangiku dengan tatapan bak singa kelaparan. Kulihat manik matanya asyik menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuhku yang tercetak jelas di balik kain tipis yang kugunakan.

"Kukira semua gadis klan ternama sama membosankannya. Tapi kulihat kau berbeda..." Suaranya terdengar berat namun sangat seksi dan menggoda di telingaku.

Lelaki itu kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya. Kini menempel erat pada lekuk tubuhku. Kurasa aku harus melayangkan tinju sebelum...

 _ **SEEETT-**_

Sebuah tangan kurasa memeluk pinggangku dari arah belakang. Hey, bagaimana mungkin? Pohon tidak memiliki tangan, bukan?!

Namun kurasa tangan itu membuat tubuhku menjauh dari pria itu. Menempel erat dan sensual di pinggangku. Lalu entah muncul darimana, seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan helaian hitam panjang yang terurai pun berdiri di antara kami berdua. Wajahnya sangat tampan. Seperti pria sebelumnya. Namun memancarkan aura yang terasa sangat berbeda.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Madara?" Kudengar suaranya terdengar lembut namun sangat berkarakter. Wajahnha tetap terlihat tenang. Berbanding terbalik dengan wajah pria dengan iris semerah darah itu. Raut wajahnya terlihat emosional.

"Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali, sahabat lamaku, Hashirama..." seringai yang tidak terlihat tulus kulihat terukir di wajah tampannya.

Hashirama?

Madara...

Tidak mungkin...

Jadi mereka...?!

 **===oooo===**

Aku terdiam saat berada di situasi rumit seperti ini...

Kedua pria dihadapanku ini saling melempar pandangan dengan makna yang tak terbaca. Saling mengeluarkan aura khas mereka. Hashirama terlihat tenang dengan raut wajah tersenyum tulus. Sementara Madara menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya yang terlihat menyimpan rahasia.

"Uzumaki Mitoru..." Alunan nada selembut beledu itu terdengar begitu dekat, nyaris menghipnotis indera pendengaranku. Hangat nafas pria tampan dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu lembut ini mengelitik tengkuk ku.

"Calon istriku..." Kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir ketua klan Senju yang terkenal itu nyaris membuat jantungku melompat keluar. Ruby ku membulat dengan rona merah pada kedua belah pipiku. _(antara malu dan marah, - malu karena ini pertama kalinya aku diperkenalkan sebagai calon istri dari seorang pria, dan juga marah karena lelaki tampan itu seenaknya saja bicara. Memangnya siapa yang mau menikah dengannya!?-)_

Madara menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit. Menekuk hingga membentuk sebuah seringai yang tak kumengerti artinya. Tatapan tajam sepasang _onyx_ tanpa dasar itu seolah menelanjangiku, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut.

Tak tahan dengan tatapan itu, aku menundukkan pandangan.

Hey- kenapa aku baru sadar jika tangan si mesum Hashirama sejak tadi seenaknya saja menempel erat pada pinggulku? Kutepis tangan kekar itu, namun jangankan bergeser, 1 jari pun tak bergerak dari tempatnya semula.

"Kau sungguh beruntung memiliki calon istri sepertinya, Hashirama..." nada bicara ketua klan yang identik dengan Sharingan nya itu terdengar lebih sinis dari ucapan pujian.

Kulihat calon suamiku _\- eerr, ralat-_ kulihat pria menyebalkan itu memberikan senyum tulusnya sambil sedikit memberikan anggukan tanda setuju dengan ucapan sang sahabat lamanya itu.

"Aku memang pria beruntung.., hahahaha..." Tawanya terdengar bahagia. Membuatku kian sebal saja.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi..." Pamit pria dengan helaian raven memanjang yang terlihat acak-acakan itu -namun kian menonjolkan sisi liar seorang Uchiha Madara- sambil melangkah pergi.

Kuharap mataku salah melihat. Kupikir itu hanya fatamorganaku saja. Kulihat sang pemimpin klan Uchiha yang terkenal kejam dan tanpa perasaan itu memberikan senyumnya padaku. Senyum yang lain. Yang berbeda dengan yang diberikannya pada si mesum Hashirama.

Dalam satu gerakan, yang terlihat hanya punggung dan helaian ravennya yang mulai menghilang...

 _1 detik,_

 _2 detik,_

 _3 detik..._

 _PIIIPPPP-_

Otakku yang semula membeku dengan pesona seorang Uchiha Madara baru menyadari bahwa di sebelahku telah muncul seseorang yang nyaris membuat hidupku kacau tak karuan.

"SHANAARROOO-..." Aku melayangkan tinju ke arah di mesum itu. Dia tidak berusaha menghindar. Atau mengelak. Dan membiarkan tinju tenaga raksasaku mengenainya.

Tubuhnya terpental jauh ke belakang.

 _ **POOFFFTTT-**_

Sosok pria itu menghilang digantikan sebuah gelondongan kayu dengan ukuran cukup besar.

Sssiiiaalll- ternyata dia menggunakan tehnik klon dari Mokuton sialan itu. Aku kian geram padanya. Dasar pria licik dan egois!

"Rupanya ketua Senju yang terkenal itu seorang pengecut!" Teriakku kesal. Meski aku tak mengharapkan seseorang mendengar keluh -kesahku, aku hanya ingin menumpahkan kekesalanku padanya.

"Menyebalkan sekali harus menikah dengan orangs sepertimu...! " Teriakku seperti orang putus asa.

"Dasar kau pria pesolek! Pasti kau takut kan dengan Madara sampai hanya menggunakan klon sialanmu itu..." Gema teriakan frustasi lagi,

"Harusnya kau perlihatkan kejantananmu-..."

"Kau mau melihat kejantananku sekarang, Mito- _hime_...!?" Suara selembut beledu itu tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah belakang...

Aku bersumpah, jika di dekatku sekarang ada danau, aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku di dalamnya.

Kuberanikan diri menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Dan sosok sempurna itu kembali membuatku menahan nafas.

"Kukira kau ingin melihatnya saat kita sudah menikah. Apa perlu kuperlihatkan padamu sekarang?" Suara lembut itu terdengar menggodaku.

Tangannya terulur. Menyentuh tengkuk ku. Hangat sentuhannya membuat buku kudukku meremang. Aku kembali menahan nafas saat dia memajukan wajahnya hingga aku bisa mencium aroma tanah dan segarnya pepohonan yang menguar dari tubuhnya

Jarak kami dekat dan semakin dekat...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

 **Hy senpai-tachi, semoga ndak bosan ketemu Mikan .**

 **Ini fic pertama Mikan dengan pair ini. Entah mengapa Mikan kesengsem sama mereka. Masih aneh dan banyak kekurangan ya? Mikan tahu kok. Mohon bantuannya senpai-tachi semua**

 **Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah berkenan membaca dan mereview cerita ini**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya**


	2. Chapter 2

**#FanfictFES #TheGodDarkKingandTheRedQueen #MikanGeunSuk**

 **||Fict OOTD || The God, Dark King and The Red Queen | chapter 3 | HashiMiMada | Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto | M for Lime | Drama, Hurt/Comfort| semi-Canon| Original story by Mikan desu .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _\- Pria yang menyebalkan dan membosankan. Pria yang liar dan penuh kejutan. Dan aku terperangkap diantata keduanya...-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mito bersumpah, jika tidak sedang berada di ruangan ini dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan juga para pembesar klan Uzumaki, gadis dengan suraian merah menyala itu akan dengan senang hati menghajar lelaki menyebalkan itu!

Siapa lagi jika bukan dia, Hashirama Senju. Sang ketua klan Senju dari hutan yang disegani dan dihormati seantero dunia Shinobi. Shinobi yang disebut sebagai "Dewa" itu memang memiliki segala pesona dan kharisma seorang pemimpin. Sayang Mito tidak tertarik padanya.

Bagi gadis itu Madara Uchiha sang rival dari Hashirama Senju terlihat lebih menarik dan memikat. Liar, penuh kejutan, juga tampan. Tak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan sang Raja Kegelapan tersebut. Mungkin hanya gadis itu yang tertarik dengan apa yang dipikirkan ketua klan Uchiha yang terkenal dingin dan tanpa perasaan.

Berkali-kali Mito meruntuk nasibnya bertemu dengan Hashirama di hutan. Selain karena merusak pertemuannya yang mendebarkannya dengan Madara, Hashirama dengan entengnya menyeretnya -ralat, menggandengnya- pulang ke rumah setelah upaya kabur yang sudah susah payah dia lakukan.

Hashirama sendiri, memasang wajah tenangnya di depan orangtua Mito dan para tetua klan Uzumaki. Namun di saat yang sama, saat matanya beradu pandang dengan sapphire milik Mito, Hashirama akan menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya.

Darah Mito terasa mendidih naik ke kepala saat melihat seringai mesum pria menyebalkan itu. Bisa-bisanya orang-orang itu tertipu dengan rupa tenang seorang Hashirama Senju.

"Aku ingin pernikahanku dan Mito dipercepat karena aku harus melakukan berbagai kunjungan ke desa tetangga. Aku harap... esok semua sudah siap."

Perkataan tenang Hashirama nyaris membuat Mito tersedak dan terpaksa harua mengatur nafasnya. Menikah? Besok? Pria itu pasti sudah GILA!

"Tidak ada masalah. Kami sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Ini memang sudah menjadi hari yang telah lama kami tunggu sejak lama." Ayahanda Mito Uzumaki mengiyakan permintaan calon menantunya. Pria paruh baya itu memang sudah sangat kewalahan dengan tingkah laku putri tunggalnya tersebut.

Tatapan dengan hawa membunuh terasa mengintimidasi kuat ke arah Hashirama, namun pria yang juga dikenal sebagai Dewa Shinobi itu hanya berusaha menyembuntikan senyum simpulnya. Karena tanpa harus repot menoleh pun Hashirama sudah tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Siapkan kamar terbaik bagi Tuan Hashirama dan para tamu terhormat kita!" Seru Ayah Mito sambil tersenyum puas.

"Mito, kau tunjukkanlah kamar bagi calon suamimu." Mito bersumpah dia melihat si menyebalkan Hashirama tersenyum puas tanda senang dengan semua rencana yang disusunnya.

Mito memberenggut kesal. Kemudian dengan sikap manis yang dibuat-buat, gadis yang telah menjadi primadona dan kembang desa klan Uzumaki itu mengantar pria yang nyaris membuat hidupnya berantakan ini dengan menahan diri untuk tidak membunuhnya segera.

"Disini. Kamarmu. YANG MULIA HASHIRAMA SENJU." Ketus Mito langsung sambil beranjak pergi setelah menunjukkan kamar pria menyebalkan itu.

Hashirama menatapnya dalam diam. Intens dan juga... entah bagaimana Mito merasa ini pertama kalinya dirinya ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh seorang lelaki. Dan itu membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya berdesir aneh.

'Ada apa dengan jantungku!?' Runtuk Mito kesal. Namun baru saja akan melangkah keluar kamar, Hashirama menahan kepergian Mito dengan sebuah pelukan . Pria itu menempel erat di punggung belakang Mito hingga gadis cantik dengan suraian serupa mentari jingga itu dapat merasakan deru hangat nafas Hashirama di tengkuk bagian belakangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, mesum!?" Teriak Mito, namun entah mengapa suaranya tak terdengar sekeras yang dia harapkan.

"Mito...Uzumaki Mitoru..." Desah Hashirama. Begit sensual dan membuat Mito merasa melayang. Ini pertama kalinya seorang pria mendesahkan namanya dengan sedemikian menggoda.

Pria itu dengan berani menyesap aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh calon istrinya. Lekuk tubuh Mito yang sempurna dan tercetak jelas dibalik kimono sutra indah yang dikenakannya membuat sang pemimpin klan Senju itu harus mati-matian menahan hasratnya.

Tapi rasanya dia sudah tak sabar menunggu esok tiba. Hari dimana dia dan Mito akan resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

Tangan Hashirama dengan berani menyusuri lekuk pinggul sempurna Mito. Kemudian merambat naik, terus naik dan...

GREP-

Tangan Hashirama menyentuh sesuatu yang terlarang.

"SHAAANAAAROOOO-"

Sang Dewa Shinobi terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya di sudut kamar.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu di Uzugakure. Hari pernikahan putri pemimpin klan mereka dengan seorang pemimpin klan paling disegani tidak hanya di negara Hi, namun juga di seantero dunia Shinobi. Hari pernikahan Uzumaki Mitoru dengan Hashirama Senju.

Pesta pernikahan tersebut digelar sederhana namun sangat elegan dan indah. Benar-benar pesta pernikahan khas klan ternama. Di pernikahan tersebut diundang pula para ketua klan yang merupakan sahabat dari kedua desa.

Termasuk Madara Uchiha. Tentu saja.

Kedatangan pria berhelai raven memanjang itu membuat Mito menahan nafas agar menjaga degup jantungnya tetap stabil. Madara datang dan memberi selamat atas pernikahan keduanya. Hashirama memeluk Madara layaknya 2 sahabat yang sudah lama tak bersua.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Suara berat itu terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya. Hashirama menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman terimakasih.

"Selamat." Hanya itu yang diucapkan Madara saat menyalami Mito sambil menggenggam tangannya dan gadis itu merasa jantungnya berpindah tempat.

Mito tidak dapat mencegah wajahnya untuk tidak tersipu malu saat jemarinya digenggam oleh Madara. Mito bahkan lupa untuk melepas jabat tangan mereka.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah tangan memisahkan tautan mereka dan dengan santai Hashirama menggenggam tangan gadis yang kini resmi menjadi istrinya tersebut.

Madara menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, yang tak terbaca maknanya.

"Pilihan tepat untuk sebuah pernikahan politik, Hashirama. Gadis itu tampak tak tahu apa-apa." Ujar Madara sambil melangkah pergi diiringi seringai seksi di wajah tampannya.

"Apa maksudnya? Pernikahan politik? Apa maksud Madara, SUAMI-ku?!" Tanya Mito dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Hashirama tahu, malam pertamanya terancam gagal...

====ooooooo========

TO BE CONTINUE

.

.

.

Terimakasih sudah menunggu cerita ini. Real commentnya sllu Mikan tunggu.


End file.
